Lost and found
by Yukina Mika
Summary: Yamanbagiri found a cat during a downpour.


The rain keeps pouring down.

He runs through the empty streets, a hand tugging his hood against the cold wind. The other arm cradles his satchel against his body, carefully as if it is a treasure.

He has left his umbrella at home when he went out for his unfinished project at a friend's house. It had been sunny until he rode the bus back from his friend's place.

"You forgot your umbrella?" His brother had questioned as he phoned him from the bus stop. "I can cancel my date with Kane-san to pick you up." Horikawa had offered helpfully.

"It is a short run. I will be fine." He had insisted on the phone and Horikawa had worriedly ended the call.

He probably should have taken on the offer but his brothers have always been looking after him. Ever since he could remember, Yamabushi and Horikawa have been by his side. They help each other through twists and turns and he would never ruin a planned date between Horikawa and his long-termed boyfriend.

The small house where he has spent many years in fades into view as he rounds the corner.

It is a small house that used to belong to their grandparents but they have left it behind for the brothers when they passed. It has a small garden where Horikawa grows the herbs that Yamabushi likes so much. In spring, the small garden seems to be alive with various kinds of flowers in bloom as Horikawa pulls him into the garden to show him the colorful floras.

Sadly, that is not the case when he arrives home. The plants seem to be ready for a long winter break as they sway in the wind.

The moment he dodges under the front porch, he heaves a sigh of relief as he rumbles through his satchel looking for the key. As his fingers close around the cold metal of the key, he sees a small bundle stumbling from the garden.

Wait, isn't that a cat?

His eyes widen when he remembers Horikawa talking about growing some cat mints in their garden.

He can't leave the poor dear out in the rain, can he?

He strolls quickly toward the cat and as it looks at him with large blue eyes and trembling under the downpour, he reaches down and scoops it up.

The cat looks familiar somehow. Its snowy white pelt is caked with mud and dampened from the pouring of the rain and it snuggles into his arms comfortably and then, it hits him.

He knows this cat.

"You are one of Gokotai's kittens, aren't you?" He mumbles as he closes the door with his foot. "Did you get lost again?"

Gokotai is the child who lives just a few blocks away. He has five white cats that tend to wander around the neighborhood. He is a shy little angel who regularly shows up on your porch to ask about his cats' whereas. No one knows how but those cats of his always find their way back to the shy little child.

Yamanbagiri likes little Gokotai, just like every person who lives in their neighborhood. He would gladly return the cat, preferably after the rain.

Unfortunately, he doesn't want to come to the child's house. No, Gokotai is not a problem. Neither are his many energetic brothers.

The problem is his cousin – Nakigitsune – who lives with him and helps his eldest brothers look after the younger ones.

Yamanbagiri knows Nakigitsune and they are – for the lack of a better word - friends. Long story short, they have known each other for years and Yamanbagiri has just found out that his heart seems to quicken, his face always feels hot and his palms are always sweaty when he is with Nakigitsune.

He asked his brothers once about those weird symptoms, worrying that he might have been infected with a disease. Yamabushi laughed and patted him on the head. Horikawa giggled and told him not to worry and then they sat him down and Horikawa began his tale about how he fell for his oh-so-cool boyfriend, Izuminokami Kanesada.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro is not ready for such emotion.

"There you go!" He coos after he has wiped the dirt out of the cat's pelt. The cat keeps snuggling into him and if he could, he would keep it here forever.

He has always wanted a cat but they couldn't afford another mouth to feed.

"Aren't you a cute one?" He scratches behind its ear as it purrs in his lap. He has sent a message to Honebami, one of Gokotai's elder brothers, saying he has one of the boy's cats and will be returning it after the rain.

He jumps when his phone vibrates and reaches for it.

 _From: Honebami Toushirou_

 _Topic: Re: Gokotai's cat_

 _Keep it. Nakigitsune will be at your place to pick it up tomorrow._

His phone vibrates again as another message arrives.

 _From: Namazuo Toushirou_

 _Topic: Special Secret Mission_

 _Hey, by the way, you should talk with Nakigitsune. You guys have been dancing around for years! I swear, if you spoil this like every other time we set you two up, you are in so much trouble!_

Oh, right… Nakigitsune's cousins have made it their mission to set the two up. Namazuo and Midare have been using every chance to set him up with their cousin.

He closes his eyes and wonders what awaits him when Nakigitsune shows up tomorrow.

The cat meows and he pats its head, feeling a headache coming.

Why are emotions so complicated?

* * *

Nagitsune shows up the next day at eight o'clock sharp, dressed smartly with a worried Gokotai on his heels.

"Ah…Thank… Thank you for caring for him." The little boy stumbles as he bows, the little cat squirming in his arms.

Horikawa smiles and ushers the boy into the kitchen, leaving him at the door with Nakigitsune.

"Namazuo said we should talk." It is rare to hear Nakigitsune talks and there are those who have never heard the shy cousin of the Toushirou talks. He also has taken off the surgical mask that he often wears. "The twins are keeping Kitsune until we talk it out."

Kitsune is Nakigitsune's Pomerania that always yaps happily, running after his shy companion. Not seeing it is as rare as hearing Nakigitsune's voice.

The Toushirou must have put a lot of efforts into this.

"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, I have known you for years and you have completely stolen my heart." Hearing those lines out from Nakigitsune's mouth is as weird as the hotness on his cheeks. "Would you like to go to the library with me this weekend?"

It is simple but somehow, he can't stop blushing. From the way Nakigitsune averts his eyes and the redness on his cheeks, Yamanbagiri can tell that it took a lot for his longtime friend to utter that confession.

"The library… sounds… fine." The words are hard to form when all he wants is to die of embarrassment.

They stand in silence and jump as a loud cheer in the kitchen is heard before Horikawa pulls them into a hug with a smile while Yamabushi laughs loud and clear and Gokotai claps joyously.

The little white cat looks strangely proud and Yamanbagiri wonders if it understands what just happened.


End file.
